Unforgettable Ties
by Seepingshadows
Summary: This is the first KH story I ever wrote and thought I'd go ahead and post it. This is a story about a girl named Terra who starts out traveling with Sora, Donald, and Goofy but soon finds herself travelling alone. This is a journey to found herself.


**Hi, this was my first KH story so I dout it's that great, but I couldn't just let it be deleted so I posted it.**

**Declaimer: I do not own any of Disney, Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy anything. This is a Fan-fic**

* * *

><p>Under a black sky lit up by millions of shimmering star was a bright and colorful casle. One girl sat quietly in the castle's gardens admiring the stars. One star in particular held a special place in her heart. Her sapphire eyes locked on in concern as the star next to it flickered out.<p>

"You worried" a voice behind her spoke. A smile slowly appeared across her face for she instantly knew who it was.

"A little" she confess never taking her eyes away from the stars. She fears that if she did look away then look back the star would be gone.

"What's happening?" she asked as the guy behind her sighed. He was like a father figure to her. He was not her real father but just someone who took her in. She couldn't remember what happen to her real parents but she never really stopped to think about it.

"Don't worry. I'll figure this out. It'll be fine" he said as she nods and frowned as more stars slowly flickered away.

"It's getting late out. I'm going to bed. Don't stay up to late" he said giving the girl one last look before leaving.

"Goodnight" she called after him and sighs.

_'Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen. I hope anything turns out alright'_ she thinks as she slowly places both hands over her heart staring worriedly up at the sky.

"Terra-Hime, you should go to bed" the head of the royal guard, and also her friend, said as she nods and goes to her room.

Everyone always called her Hime. She's told them not to. That she was no Princess but they disagreed. I have no memories of the past and no idea who I am. They said I was born in a place called Radiant Garden. That I was the daughter of Ansem the of Wise, who ruled over Radiant Garden, but it felt like I lie. I still don't believe.

* * *

><p><strong>*the next day*<strong>

"WHAT?" someone screams causing the girl, Terra, to wake.

"Whats going on" she asked quickly dressing.

Running form her room she spotted someone exiting the throneroom and running to the gardens. She quickly followed and hide behind a nearby bush.

"Wake up, Goofy, wake up! This is serious!" the court magician yelled at the head of the royal guard, Goofy. It didn't work. Goofy continue to sleep soundly. The magician impatiently yelled swiftly bringing his hand_(wing) _in the air. In doing so lightning came down striking the sleeping Goofy, who finally woke up.

"Good morn, Donald" Goofy greeted to the magician as Terra notice someone coming. The two people, which was the queen and her lady in waiting, Daisy, stopped and looked to Donald and Goofy at the mention of their names. Daisy placed her hands on her hips. Donald looked to them and laughed nervously.

Everyone moved to the castle library to farther discuss the situation, and of course Terra followed wanting to know what exactly is going on. The bad part is they closed the door before Terra could sneak in so she did the next best thing and press her ear to the door.

She didn't make it all out but she understood what was going on for the must part. The king disappeared, and told Donald and Goofy to find some key. They was going to Traverse Town.

_'I'm going to'_ Terra told herself.

She knew if she asked they would say no. She didn't care though, she was going either way. She ran to her room and pack supplies she thought she would need in a backpack. When done she ran to where they kept the Gummi Ship hanger, and waited till Chip and Dale wasn't looking.

"Now is my chance" Terra whispered about to walk forward.

"A chance for what" a female voice question from behind as Terra froze on the spot. _'Busted' _Terra thought turning to the small female mouse, named Gadget _(from the Chip n Dale rescue rangers)_.

"Hiya Gadget" she greeted.

"You're ignoring the question" Gadget states as Terra laughs nervously before sighing.

"Well Donald and Goofy are going to Traverse Town to find some key that will help the king solve everything and I'm going to, but they won't let me. So I'm going to sneak on board. Please don't tell Gadget" Terra replied quickly.

"Sounds exciting" Gadget replied as Terra smiled.

"Hey, if it's not to much to ask may I come along. I don't going by yourself is a good idea. Could be dangerous" the small mouse ask as Terra nods happily.

"The more the merrier" Terra said as Gadget find her way to a pocket on Terras backpack. "Lets go while Chip and Dale are on their lunch break" Gadget told Terra as Terra obey successful getting on the ship. Terra then went and hide in the supply room.

It took five minutes for Donald and Goofy to make it to the Gummi ship. Terra prepared herself for the blast off. However instead of being forced back like she thought she was being pushed up and then back.

"Well that was unexpected" Terra chimed rubbing the top of her head.

"It was?" Gadget questioned as the girl eyed the small mouse.

"Did you know that the ship was going to lauch like that, Gadget?" the girl accused.

"Well of course. I helped build it after all" she said plainly as Terra pouted.

"How bout a little warning next time"

"It will take four hours to reach Traverse Town, I think" Gadget told Terra as she nods. "I think Ill take a nap" she replies.

**_Was it light or dark. The teen girl couldn't tell. She couldn't see or feel anything. She only knew one thing and that was that she was not alone._**

**_"Hello, how are you?" the voice spoke. The girl could hear the person but as soon as the voice came she forgot the sound. She couldn't tell if the person was a boy or girl. She didn't even know this persons name. All she knew is that this has happened before._**

**_"I'm fine. The King ran off and I'm going to go find him" she said._**

**_"I hope you find him" the person replied._**

**_"I will. How about you" she ask?_**

**_"Me and my friends are going to go see" the voice spoke sounding happy._**

**_"See what" she ask?_**

**_"See-" the voice spoke again. Everything turned light._**

"Hey Terra, I think we're here" Gadget informed as Terra waked up and looked out.

They was indeed approaching Traverse Town.


End file.
